


Double Drabble: Lovechild

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF, goldeneye rpf
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fandom is all <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_zillah975"><a href="http://zillah975.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://zillah975.livejournal.com/"><b>zillah975</b></a></span>'s fault<br/>This is All. <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_zillah975"><a href="http://zillah975.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://zillah975.livejournal.com/"><b>zillah975</b></a></span>'s. Fault. She gave me the double plot bunnies, one without realizing it and the other probably not, and I loves her muchly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Lovechild

**Author's Note:**

> My fandom is all [](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/profile)[**zillah975**](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/) 's fault  
> This is All. [](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/profile)[**zillah975**](http://zillah975.livejournal.com/) 's. Fault. She gave me the double plot bunnies, one without realizing it and the other probably not, and I loves her muchly.

  
Sean Jr. was given over into the capable hands of the child care staff and Sean Sr. and Pierce made their way down to the beach. Pierce was wearing nothing but a Speedo and Sean couldn't quite manage to keep his hands off him as they appropriated a lounge-chair for themselves. It was big enough for two, but Sean still managed to lay half on Pierce. Pierce stroked Sean's hair as the server approached.

"We'll have a red." Pierce told him. "Not too skinny. No freckles." He and Sean had decided that last night after they'd gotten in. They'd had a blonde last time and a brunette the time before that. Sean wanted something different.

"Yes, sir. Will there be anything else?"

Sean lifted his head from Pierce's chest and looked over the selection. There were more than a few boys who fit Pierce's specifications. "No bodybuilders." Sean's never been one for too much muscle. Always said it took away rather than added.

"Yes, sir." The server scurried away and gave a few instructions to the handler. A slave came forward and knelt to Pierce's right.

"Happy birthday, Sean." Pierce pulled Sean up for a long kiss.

"Happy birthday, Pierce."


End file.
